Me or Her
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Beck and Tori have been best friends forever well forever but when Jade comes into the picture you will Beck chose BORI I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!


Prologue

Two children one was 6 the other 7 were sitting on a swing together swinging the little 6 year old girl asks her best friend." Beck will we always be best friends?" the little girl looked into his eyes innocently as he replied." Of course Tori you will always be the center of my world forever I promise." that line played in her head for the rest of her life.

7 years later he was 14 she was 13 they had decided to go to the beach for until Beck accidently bumps into someone."I'm so sorry." He bends down to help her pick up the few things she dropped both gaze into each other's eyes as they stand up." I'm Jade." She had told him."I'm Beck." He replied." well I guess I'll be seeing you around." She told him before walking away."Ooooooh Beck has an admirer." Tori cooed as beck playfully punched her arm as he blushed." Do not." Beck replied." Beckett don't deny it and you like her too and I could put in a good word about you." Tori said as they walked down the beach hand in hand."Fine Tori but don't go overboard this would be my first relationship with someone so I don't wanna waste it on someone." Beck said. Tori squealed in excitement." I get to be cupid accept I don't shoot people in the butt with arrows." Tori giggles after she says that. Beck chuckles as they walk down the beach together laughing. The next day Tori talks to Jade and gets Beck a new girlfriend."Hey Jade" Beck says as we walks up to her locker." Hey Beck." She replies trying to hide her blushing." So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see a movie this Saturday?" he asked shyly scared to be rejected."I'd love to how's 6 ish sound to you?" Jade asked "I'll see you then." Beck replied as we walked away with the biggest grin on his face Tori walked up to him. "Someone seems really happy today what happened?" she asked in excitement hoping it is about Jade. "I asked Jade to see a movie with me and she said yes!"Beck proudly said then Tori hugged him. "Congratz dude you got a date." Tori says after they pull away from the hug." So when is it?" she said excitedly." This Saturday." He replied excitedly." Oh we were gonna go get ice cream on Saturday but it okay Jade's more important right now." She replied losing the excitement and energy her voice had before then she thought." Am I being replaced?" but she shrugged it off as they kept talking.

The story not prologue

A few weeks later at Cat's party

"Gosh I remember coming to parties with Beck" she thought as she looked out the window. Ever since Beck and Jade's first date Jade as treated him like a dog telling him who he can and can't hang out with and he's not allowed to hang out with Tori but she shrugged it off because she knew Jade was the center of his world and she was pushed out of it all together. She stood there staring out at the rain as it dropped until she felt someone tap on her shoulder she turned around to see her bubbly friend Cat. "Great party Cat" Tori said as she watched Cat bounce on her Jupiter boots. "Thanks Tori are you okay you don't seem okay tell Cat what's wrong?" cat said in a caring tone. Tori let a few tears slip from her face." I miss my best friend Beck he's replaced me with Jade and now we never talk and it depresses me because we have been best friends as long as I can remember he broke his promise." Tori said as more tears came from her face." I gotta go cat happy birthday." She hugs her best friend and leaves with tears streaming down her face as she walk home she sits on a bench in the pouring rain sobbing hopefully no one noticed she heard footsteps coming up to her and sitting down beside her." Hey girl why'd you leave?" Andre said as he saw her face make up smeared eyes puffy and red from crying."Beck broke his promise he promised I would always be the center of his world now he doesn't know I exist." She got up and ran further away leaving him there she ran into the woods and tripped tumbling off track she slowed down and closed her eyes.

Next day at school

Andre runs up to Beck in a panic. "Beck did you hear from Tori last night?" Andre says in a complete panic. "no why what happened to Tori" Beck began to worry as well." Then she's missing" Andre said as he tried to stay calm." She left the party last night and was sitting on a bench so I joined her then she told me about some promise you broke and ran away I couldn't see her because the rain was pouring down hard." Andre said. "We need to go look for her now!" beck replied nervously knowing his best friend could be kidnapped or dead he got the rest of the gang and told the office and told them the reason so they excused them and all ran to their cars Andre lead them to the bench where Tori was last seen. "right here I saw her crying and she ran that way" Andre said as he pointed to the way she ran all of them ran in that direction until they saw a trail on the side of them." I'll go down the trail to look and you guys keep running I'll call you if I find anything" Beck said as he went down the trail. It was still muddy from last night and pretty slippery." Hey this is something Tori would where to a party" as he bends down to pick up the silver ballerina flat he stuffed it in his bag and continued to walk until he saw a black and blue object as he got closer he recognized the sleeveless short silver dress with a thick black belt and hair up in a bun."TORI" Beck screamed as he got closer to the limp body he sat down beside it taking off his jacket to prop up her head. "Please open your eyes Tori Andre told me why you left I'm sorry about whatever promise I broke just open your eyes" beck cried out as he watched Tori lay there her eyes began to flutter her whole body ached she saw a figure in front of her but couldn't make out who it is as her eyes adjusted to the light she could see it was hey she told him weakly. "Hey didn't expect to see you here" beck looked confused."Why wouldn't I be here I'm your best friend?" beck asked a little hurt by her comment. "Well it's just you spend all your time with Jade that I've been replaced as the center of your world. Like when you promised to take me home from school last week I stood in the pouring rain for 2 hours until I finally decided to call Andre because by then I knew you wouldn't show up" Tori replied even weaker than before her eyelids were getting heavy as she was about to slip back into unconsciousness." Look Tori I'm sorry about last week but you'll never be replaced by anyone Tori no Tori stay with me now" beck replied nervously. "Beck get me out of here." Tori said as her eyelids felt even heavier but she knew she had to fight it." Okay now I'm gonna carry you out it might hurt I'm sorry." Beck said as he began to lift Tori up out of the leaves she cried out in pain but he kept carrying her back to the beginning of the trail where he held her on his lap as he called Andre to tell them he had found her she slipped into unconsciousness as the rest on the gang ran up just in time to see lifeless Tori but she's still breathing and stuff don't worry. Andre sat down in front of her and beck handed Tori to him. "Tori oh Tori why did you run in there?" he asked then handed him back to Beck cat just cried and Robbie comforted her as the paramedics arrive they take Tori away Beck was in the ambulance.

At the hospital in the waiting room

Beck paced back and forth as he waited to hear from a doctor about his best friend they had been there for over 3 hours. Well he had everyone else left. Suddenly he heard her name." Visitors for Victoria Vega" the doctor said beck ran up to the man almost tackling him because of the slippery floor." How is she can I see her?" beck said in a happy panic because he may be able to see his friend." She has a bruised back but that's it her ankle may be a little weak but not twisted or sprained she is very lucky to have survived that accident her room is 479 go" the doctor replied as he walked away Beck ran to the elevator pushing buttons as fast as possible then sprinting to her room. He walked in and saw her machines hooked up to her IVs in her arm bruises on her face but he didn't care at the moment he grabbed a chair and sat down beside her." Hey how you feeling." Beck asked trying to stay calm. "Better than before" Tori said and giggled."You're the only person I know that can laugh while in a hospital bed" beck said after laughing with Tori." I am a skilled person Beckett. So when can I get out of here?" Tori asked hoping today she was sick of this room it was super boring." You can leave now if you like" beck replied "seriously I'd love to" Tori replied as her eyes lit up in excitement Beck left to sign her out and she put on the clothes Cat had brought her and picked up her ripped and stained party dress and heels and sighed." This was my favorite dress" she just folded it up and walked with Beck to his car and he drove her home in complete silence then Beck pulled up to her place." Hope you feel better" Beck said as she's getting out of the car. "Thanks beck it's just my back I'm not going to die" Tori replied as she walked to her door accidently leaving her dress in the car. Beck noticed it and heard her say at the hospital that it was her favorite so he drove home and brought the dress with him.

With Beck and Jade

"You can't hang around her!" jade screamed at beck when she found out they were together the entire day. "She's my best friend of course I can!" Beck screamed back "so you wanna break up!" Jade screamed louder. "Yeah I do I'm sick and tired of you keeping me from my best friend so were done" Beck screamed and walked out of jades house.

Next day

Beck woke up and got ready he was going to an old family friend for help. He grabbed the dress and ran out the door driving to his tailor friend he went to the shop and banged on the door an old man with a short grey beard and a walker appeared he wore beige pants and black suspenders with a hunched back and bifocals along with a wrinkly white dress shirt. "Beckett" the elderly man said with joy as he welcomed Beck in." what can I do for you today" the man asked as he sat down. "This might be a stretch but can you fix this dress for my best friend she had an accident and ruined it but it's her favorite and I'm surprising her with it." Beck asked the old man as he handed him the torn and discolored dress the old man looked up at him." Beckett I have a better idea I will teach you how to fix it this friend of your would love it even more if you fixed it yourself" the old man said." But I don't know how to fix a dress?" beck replied. "then I shall teach you" beck and the old man spent the rest of the day fixing her dress back to the way it was before accept in the lower right corner had a heart and _Tori+Beck_ inside of it.

With Tori

She has decided to call up Beck to see if he wanted to hang out but as usual she got the answering machine so she hung up and sighed. "He's probably with Jade I'll call cat maybe she's free today." Tori said to herself as she called up cat." Hey Tori how are you feeling" cat asked in her usual happy way." Oh better my back still sorta hurts so do you wanna come over?" Tori asked." Sure I'll be over in 5 by" cat said as she hung up and walked to her friend's house she went onto the porch and knocked on the door Tori opened it and invited cat in." hey cat do you wanna bake cupcakes?" Tori asked her red headed friend." Sure red velvet right?" cat asked " Of course!" Tori replied in her usual happy tone as they got to work baking eventually they had a dozen red velvet cupcakes with butter cream icing in front of them then the doorbell rang." I got it" Tori yelled as she ran to the door opening it to see André." Hey Tori did a cupcake explode on you and cat?" André asked as he walked in." no we baked red velvet cupcakes!" cat replied on a sugar rush she accidently added 4 cups of sugar instead of one."So Tori how are you feelin?" André asked as he bit into a moist cupcake" better than before so what should we do now?" Tori asked as she sat down between André and cat." The one time my brother went to the ocean-" cat began to say "no cat no brother stories" André replied in a calm soothing way trying to calm her down then they heard a knock on the door Tori went and got it and was surprised to see Beck. "Hey beck come on in" Tori said as she motioned for him to enter and both went and sat down on their couch." So tor how you been?" beck asked looking down he held a thin box wrapped with a bow on top. "better than before" Tori replied then two phones go off." Sorry Tori I gotta go grandma needs me" André says as he gives he a hug and leaves dragging Cat with him." I guess it's just you and me so why don't we watch a movie?" beck asked" sure I'd love to" Tori replied as she snuggled up to beck and the movie started." Hey beck where were you today?" Tori asked looking up at him innocently." Oh I went to visit an old family friend I had turned off my phone because the noise scares him." Beck replied. As the movie played every now and then Tori would jump and cover her face beck put his arm around her so that eventually Tori laid her head on his shoulder and Beck's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. After the movie ended Beck turned to Tori." I have something for you" he said shyly as he handed her the wrapped box." Beck you didn't have to get me anything" Tori replied." Please take it, it would mean the world to me if you did." Beck replied Tori took the box and opened the top and gasped inside was her favorite dress she wore the night of the party fixed but it had something on the lower right corner. It had a stitched heart and inside it read, _Beck+_Tori and a silver locket she opened it to see a picture of them she had her eyes squeezed shut as Beck kissed her cheek she was giggling in that picture and remembered that day vividly." Beck how did you get the dressed fixed?" Tori asked in amazement." Well my old family friend is a tailor and I took it to him originally thinking he would fix it but when I told him about you he taught me how to fix it so I did with help from him of course." Beck said shyly thinking about how embarrassing it was that he could sew and he smiled shyly." Beck this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me" Tori said as she looked into his eyes "thank you" Tori also said as both of them began to lean in. As their lips touched sparks were flying through both of them as Beck pulled away and looked into her eyes." That's the other thing Tori I've began to like you more than a friend." Beck said trying not to make eye contact in fear of being rejected." So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out on a date later or something but it's okay if you say no" he kept rambling on until Tori stopped him with another kiss" I would love to Beck" Tori said as she looked into his eyes. "Well how about we head for ice cream now?" Beck asked standing up." I would love to" Tori replied as she stood up taking the hand Beck held out and both walked to the parlor Tori ordered strawberry ice cream and Beck ordered chocolate both sat down and began to eat" hey Beck you have ice cream right" she tapped his nose with strawberry ice cream" here" Tori said after giggling." Oh do I miss Vega well you have some around here." Beck said as he dabbed her cheeks with chocolate ice cream." Okay you win Beck I don't wanna be covered in ice cream" Tori said while giggling both finished their ice cream and left while walking home beck stopped and turned Tori so they were face to face." So Tori I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Beck asked shyly scared of rejection from his best friend." But beck what about Jade?"Tori asked in confusion." I broke up with her I was sick of the way she treated you" Beck replied almost happy she was gone." Then yes Beck I would love to be your girlfriend." Tori replied as she slowly kissed him stopping as they heard a car horn it was jealous jade she smirked and drove away. The next day Beck and Tori became the "it" couple always happy rarely fighting the ideal high school couple

The end for now…

Hope you liked it! Cupcake! oh also this was going to be a one shot but now im having secound thoughts so i need you opinion should i add a few more chapters or not? CUPCAKE!


End file.
